


The Library

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: There are reasons why Pansy loves the library.





	The Library

There are reasons why Pansy loves the library. She likes the smell, which consists of old books and fresh ink and warmth. The candles at night, drifting around like little fairy lights, never fail to make her smile. The relaxing silence, too, and the secluded corners and how you can see everything if you know how to move the books. It’s nice, especially if you’ve been in a noisy castle twenty four-seven like she has.  
But most of all, she loves how Granger is always there, like a ghost at its haunt.  
The smell. She sits opposite Granger, and sometimes she can smell old books in the Gryffindor’s skin while they write down notes and annotate their old essays. Pansy breathes in deeply at these study meetings and usually her hands tremble while walking back to her common room.  
The candles. The lights illuminate their skin, and while it makes Pansy look ghostly it makes Granger look angelic, almost ethereal. The lights make her hair look sleek and glossy, like there’s Sleekezay’s all over it. On evenings when the lights strike the right angles, Pansy’s breath is taken away and she has to force herself to breathe.  
The silence. In the silent library Granger’s soft whispers almost echo and Pansy can let herself be cleansed by her voice, whether or not the brunette is reading aloud, answering a question, or simply chattering. Pansy stores up the sound for the lonely nights in her cold bed, where she can replay it over and over. She also loves how the rule of silence makes Granger whisper in her ear, and that smell of old books and ink floods Pansy’s nostrils. Once she was whispering to Granger(for some reason, calling her Hermione seems wrong)and they turned their heads and almost kissed. Pansy blushed, a rare occurrence, and instructed herself to breathe.  
The secluded corners. Oh Merlin. If Pansy had a Knut for every time she dreamed about taking Granger there for a make-out session, she would knock Draco’s family off its place as richest European wizarding family. These dreams usually make her wake up with wet cheeks, although this information would never have been dragged out of her, not even with angered wild Thestrals.  
The way you can see everything if you know how to move the books. From the very start Pansy has mastered this art, and can spy on Granger on the nights they don’t have a study session through the wooden shelves. Sometimes she wants her so badly she cries. And at those times, she simply Disapparates away before anybody finds her.  
The way she’s always there. Except now, sometimes, she isn’t. Sometimes Granger studies with Weasley and Potter instead, or with Lovegood or Chang. Sometimes she just isn’t there, and it’s those moments that Pansy’s love for the library falters.


End file.
